


Savepoint

by sunnykyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Surfers, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Other, surfer! kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnykyo/pseuds/sunnykyo
Summary: In which Kenma doesn't lose a competition but he doesn't quite win either
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Savepoint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@sarxerya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40sarxerya).



> This piece was requested by @sarxerya from Twitter 
> 
> Thank you for trusting me!

“Hey, you did great.” 

“I placed second.” Kenma wasn’t in a bad mood but he wasn’t in a good mood either. He still hasn’t taken off his wetsuit and his low bun was hardly dignified. 

“My fault for making you nervous.”

A snort. 

Kenma stares at me for a second, searching for something that I can’t quite figure out. It’s the same look he gives me whenever he asks whether or not I understand the game even though he knows that the answer will always be _‘err...not...much’._ He breaks that look in favor of lying down on the sand, placing his head on my lap. I can feel the water in his hair being absorbed by my shorts.

“You know...I wasn’t planning to get seawater on me?” Still, my hands automatically go to his hair. He hums and presses up against my fingers, reminding me so much of our cat— _definitely like our cat,_ I thought, hearing a soft purr-like hum come from him. His hair was a little rough from the seawater but I still find it fun to untangle.

Kenma doesn’t say anything, he hardly ever does when he’s in this mood. Instead, he listens and sinks into warmth—I find it somewhat meaningful that he’s pressed against me like this. 

“Don’t feel like talking?” I asked, hearing a little bit of fondness sneak into my voice. He nods, gaze shifting to mine then back to the sky. My fingers continue to play with his hair. “That’s fine.” 

My right hand moves from his hair to his face, outlining each feature with just the pad of my index finger. I lightly tap on the hidden mole on his hairline, I gently trace his eyebrows and the line of his nose, and I carefully dust off the sand off of his cheek. It was a quiet moment in the middle of a busy beach, accompanied by the quiet conversation of the waves and the shoreline. Normally, I’d hate such prolonged silences like this especially when I know that the person I’m with isn’t feeling their best, it'd just make me feel tense—but even these quiet bubbles of time are precious to me because it’s with him. 

I tap his cheek. “Smile for me.” 

He stares, deadpan.

I tap again, giving him a smile of my own. “Like this.”

He gives me a smile, a small one. It doesn’t seem like a smile that I asked for, it’s just his smile that he always gives me.

“I honestly thought you did great.” He doesn’t say anything. “Really. I swear. I’m not lying. Your technique was smooth today and it _definitely_ qualifies for a huge level up.” I pause, realizing something. “That means I’m your savepoint, right?”

I was about to say ‘just kidding’ but his face tints a cute shade of pink. 

Kenma’s gaze softens into a look of fondness before he reaches to take my hand in his. He placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles and doesn’t let go, simply intertwines our fingers together. “Thank you. It means a lot to me that you’re here.” 

“Of course.” I felt myself smile. “Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very much appreciated! 
> 
> I'm @sunnysuna__ on twitter c: 
> 
> Have a nice day / evening / afternoon / in betweens !


End file.
